


For Them All

by alexcat



Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Gen, Prompt Fic, Shakespeare Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve realizes that he can't give up yet.
Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652170
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	For Them All

**Author's Note:**

> This series is based on Shakespeare quotes.   
>  “My drops of tears I'll turn to sparks of fire.”   
> ― William Shakespeare, Henry VIII

Steve was on the ground. Every cell in his body hurt and he could barely force air into is lungs. His shield was broken in half. He closed his eyes and thought, ‘This is it. This is where I die, where we all die.’ Thanos would win in the end. 

Then he remembered their faces. All those he’d lost. He’d always heard that when you are dying, your life flashes before your eyes, but that isn’t what he saw. He saw their faces – the ones he loved and had died or given their lives in the fight. 

Bucky had turned to dust on the battlefield in Wakanda after he’d gotten his life together and beaten his demons back finally. He’d had Steve’s name on his lips when he’d gone. Every time he closed his eyes since, Steve saw him turn to dust. 

Sam, his newest friend, a fellow soldier who understood pain and sorrow as much as Steve did and still laughed his way through life with such good humor. Sam was in awe of him one minute and busting his chops the next. Dust in Wakanda. 

Sweet, dangerous Wanda. An old soul in a girl’s body. She’d already lost so much. She deserved to be able to live her life. 

And there was Natasha, his friend and lover, a woman who fought and loved with the same fierceness. He still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that she was gone. But he could hear her voice telling him to get up one more time. Just one more time. 

For her. 

For them all. 

He drew in a breath and groaned out loud at the effort it took to get up. He was shaking like a leaf as he stood, not sure is legs would hold him. He tightened the strap of his broken shield with a trembling hand and took yet another breath. He saw nothing but Thanos and the army he’d called in front of him. The sky was dark with Chitauri Leviathans slithering closer with their maws open and glowing. 

He knew he was going to die in the next few moments, but it didn’t matter anymore. 

The he heard it, that voice in his comm. He thought he was hallucinating. 

“Hey, Cap, you read me?” He put his hand to his ear, sure he was insane and he heard it again. “Cap, it’s Sam. Can you hear me?” And moment later, “On your left.” 

Relief flooded through him when the portals began opening. His strength began to come back, the serum saw to that. An army came through. His army. Avengers, wizards, Wakandans, Asgardians, and hundreds more he didn’t even know. 

He held his hand out for the hammer. 

“Avengers,” he said as Thor joined him on the ground with his ax and the hammer came to Steve’s call, “assemble.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
